Asencion
by kamikorosedragon
Summary: segunda temporada de traición espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Ascensión**

 **Primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de traición**

 **Anteriormente en traición**

"No te preocupes Kuno ninguno de ellos tiene el poder para derrotarme y menos lograr hacerse mis" Decía Ise mientras era interrumpido por el padre de Rias

"Disculpe sombra al amanecer-sama" hablaba el patriarca Gremory "ya que veo tiene una alianza con los yokai, ángeles y quisiera saber si hay alguna manera de que usted acepte formar una alianza con nosotros los demonios claro esta esto no será sin que ninguna de las dos partes gane algo de la otra y para demostrar que hablo en nombre de todos los demonios ofrezco a mi hija Rias Gremory antigua prometida de Issei Hyodou el Sekiryuutei más poderoso de la historia en matrimonio al igual que a Serafall Leviathan uno de los cuatro reyes demonios actuales que dice" termino e decir Lord Gremory

La intenciones eran claras para todos y eso era ganar un gran favor de sombra al amanecer y una forma de controlarlo por medio de un matrimonio y así que este diera todos y cada uno de sus secretos a la fracción de los demonios.

"Rechazo su propuesta Gremory ya que se lo que está planeando y crearme es más fácil que el sol se apague a que yo tenga algo con los demonios y por su pequeña estupidez de querer controlarme si no quiere que erradique a su especie de la faz de la tierra quiero que las siguientes personas pasen al frente de mi y si no lo hacen pues puedo hacer ver que la muerte de Rizevim y los dragones malignos como un simple juego de niños" Decía Ise haciendo tensar a los demonios y ángeles caídos en gran medida los cuales se preguntaba el porqué era solo a ellos a los cuales no quería como aliados y lo que habían hecho para ofenderlo "bien la primera será Gasper Bladi, la segunda Grayfia Lucifuge, la tercera será Venelana Bael, la cuarta será Tsubaki Shinra y la ultima será Rosseweise" termino de hablar Ise y los mencionados estaban parados enfrente de él y se preguntaban lo que les haría y el porqué a ellos precisamente, en la palma de la mano de Ise se formo una pequeña esfera de poder la cual fue lanzada contra los antes mencionados e Ise dijo lo siguiente "los libero de su yugo HAKAI" cada persona que presencio lo dicho por Ise no entendía que daba a entender que sucedía, pero comprendieron rápidamente al ver salir las piezas demoníacas de Gasper, Tsubaki, Grayfia y Rosseweise las cuales fueron borradas de la faz de la tierra y dejo libres del control de los demonios a los antes mencionados, pero lo que sorprendió a Sirzechs es que su ex-esposa y madre dejaban de ser demonios enfrente de sus propios ojos y al parecer se volvían humanas pero sin perder su poder mágico "con esto me doy por pagado y tomara a los antes mencionados conmigo y quien tenga una queja venga de frente y con gusto tratare con ustedes" Decía Ise

Los demonios como vali y sanji no soportaron mas y se lanzaron al ataque contra sombra al amanecer, seguidos por los cuatro reyes demonios, sus noblezas y fracción, Azazel al ver esto no pudo dejar de pensar que era una estupidez atacar a sombra al amanecer pero este debería estar en las ultimas ya que erradico a un gran ejercito y seguramente solamente se hacia el duro para que le temieran y no le quedaba gran poder.

Error fatal

Nunca se debe subestimara Ise Hakai

La batalla fue corta Ise derroto a cada uno de los integrantes de las fracciones de ángeles caídos y demonios, sin matar a alguno de ellos.

Ise no se dio cuenta de un ataque a traición por la espalda o eso es lo que creían los demonios y ángeles caídos que lograron herirlo gravemente o en el mejor de los casos matarlo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo sin ningún rasguño aparente pero lo que no esperaban que por el poderoso ataque que fue lanzado por Ajukas al combinar la fuerza de todos los demonios y ángeles caídos (y el poder que quedo en el campo de batalla el cual era el de los dragones malignos, ángeles, caídos, yokai y dioses de las distintas mitologías, Ajukas reunió en un círculo mágico para incrementar el daño ocasionado) en una secuencia mágica la cual lanzo contra sombra al amanecer, el cual solo recibió daño en su máscara, la cual ya estaba dañada al llegar al campo de batalla, la máscara caía poco a poco en pedazos dejando ver el rostro de la persona que nunca jamás quisieron volver a ver.

"No puede ser tu estas muerto nosotros vimos tu cuerpo devorado por perros infernales" Decía Akeno al borde de un colapso mental y no era la única, ya que cada ángel caído y demonio que jugó una parte en la traición y el intento de asesinato contra Issei Hyodou se encontraban en la misma situación.

"te felicito Ajukas lograste dañar mi mascara la cual ya estaba bastante deteriorada por teletrasportarme directamente desde el universo 5 hasta aquí el universo 6, y si soy el ser conocido anteriormente conocido como Ise Hyodou peón de Rias Gremory, el portador del dragón emperador rojo Draig y actualmente conocido como el dios de la destrucción del universo 6 Ise Hakai"

 **Ahora**

Nos encontramos en los confines del universo seis mientras una misteriosa figura abría lentamente sus ojos y movía su cuerpo para adaptarse nuevamente a sentir su cuerpo después de a ver sido sellado durante más de 2000 años cuando perdió el título de dios de la destrucción cuando su maestro Plutón decidió darle el título a ese gato gordo e inútil de Chappa, el nombre de este ser era Trigun un ser de inmenso poder el único ser que era capaz de hacerle frente en el universo 6 era Chappa, este último era un poco más poderoso que Trigun y a diferencia de Trigun Chappa si llevaba un control con la destrucción que creaba ya que sabía que se necesitaba un balance entre creación y destrucción, no como Trigun que buscaba como erradicar la vida del universo sin ninguna excepción, algo que a Plutón no le agrado en lo absoluto, dando así el titulo a Chappa como dios de la destrucción del universo 6.

Después de media hora Trigun por fin podía mover su cuerpo a voluntad e inmediatamente utilizo su aura para encontrar la ubicación de Chappa, al encontrar una firma de energía similar a la de Chappa rápidamente fue a la ubicación de esta energía.

 **Tres horas después de la liberación de Trigun del sello de contención**

Ise estaba frente a los demonios por fin libero dejo caer la máscara de sombra al amanecer y cada uno de los demonios traidores al igual que los Ángeles caídos estaban resignados a su exterminación absoluta.

"No los matare si eso es lo que los preocupa después de todo un dios de la destrucción no puede erradicar un planeta con vida en el si no se ha creado otro" decía Ise asiendo suspirar a los demonios y Ángeles caídos, porque no serian eliminados pero lo que ellos no entendían que Ise se refería a toda la vida en un planeta no solo a dos razas que ocupaban este planeta.

"Ise me podrías explicar qué es eso de dios de la destrucción del universo 6" preguntaba Michel a su cuñado

"Claro que si en este..." decía Ise mientras pensaba como explicar la existencia de mas universos "ok digamos que este universo es parte de un átomo este átomo está formado por 12 universos que son gobernados por 12 dioses de la destrucción y 12 dioses de la creación, los cuales son encargados de mantener un equilibro en dicho universo, pero hasta nosotros los dioses respondemos a un jefe supremo o como lo conocemos nosotros el rey de todo este ser es más poderoso que los 24 dioses que gobiernan los 12 universos ya que él vive en si en un átomo que forma el 13 universo aun que no esté calificado como un universo ya que él es el único que vive ahí, este ser no recibe órdenes de nadie y fácilmente puede borra cualquier universo de los 12 existentes y nadie diría nada por temor a ser los siguientes, el nombre de este ser es Zenos-sama y aun que lo que me dijo mi padre puede tener la apariencia de un niño pequeño pero en el campo de batalla es un ser aterrador, que con su sola presencia es capaz de doblegar la voluntad de el dios de la destrucción del universo 12 que es el más poderoso entre nosotros" decía Ise mientras todos prestaban suma atención a esta información y rogando a cualquier deidad que nunca de los nuncas se toparan con Zenos. "Zenos-sama habita en el centro del átomo que conforma los 12 universos y su planeta es tan grande que fácilmente es equivalente a 100 soles de esta tierra" respondía nuevamente Ise esta información fue dada por su maestro Wiss

Ise iba a comenzar nuevamente su explicación cuando sintió un aura muy poderosa acercándose a su ubicación actual.

Vados estaba platicando con las nuevas posibles integrantes en el harem de Ise, cuando al igual que Ise sintió la presencia que se acercaba a este lugar y sabia de quien se trataba, sabía que algo se le había olvidado decir a Chappa cuando le dio su puesto a Ise, ya que la energía de Chappa se encargaba de alimentar el sello donde estaba sellado Trigun en los confine del universo, así asiendo imposible que este escapara, pero al abandonar Chappa este universo era cuestión de tiempo para que el sello que contenía a Trigun se romperá y lo dejara en libertad.

Vados de preguntaba porque Chappa nunca mato a Trigun cuando fue elegido para ser el nuevo dios del universo 6 cuando Plutón-sama se retiro de dicho puesto, la razón era sencilla, Chappa encontró en Trigun un buen amigo y aun que este no tomo muy bien que Chappa fuera el nuevo dios de la destrucción y decidió matarlo pero Chappa aun veía a su amigo así que hizo lo que creía mejor en el momento derrotarlo y sellarlo para siempre en los confines del universo.

Lo que Chappa no sabía que Trigun a liberarse de su prisión buscaría una venganza contra el por "robar el puesto que merecía" según él.

 **Llegada de Trigun**

Ise levanto la vista y vio a un sujeto de piel verde con cabellera naranja y con vestimenta igual a la que portaba Chappa y su padre Bills, Ise analizaba al recién llegado.

Los demás al ver que Ise levantaba su vista vieron a la dirección que este estaba viendo, se sorprendieron al ver un sujeto de piel verde, muy grande y por su cara parecía alguien malvado.

Los demonios por su parte podían sentir su sed de sangre y gran maldad en su corazón y se preguntaban si era posible controlar a dicho sujeto.

"Quien eres" pregunto Ise a Trigun

"Soy Trigun el verdadero dios de la destrucción del universo 6, ya respondía tu pregunta ahora tu responderás a la mía, sentí una presencia similar a la de Chappa el falso dios de la destrucción de este universo y esa presencia eres tu aunque hay otra pero sé que es de Bills, Así que dime donde se encuentra Chappa para poder borrarlo de los confines de mi universo y así tomar lo que me corresponde por derecho" decía Trigun aun mirando a Ise y examinarlo, Trigun fácilmente podía ver que este joven era poderoso, pero con su poder actual no era rival para él, Trigun pensó que Ise estaba al 100% de su poder, sabía que si se enfrentaban el solo tendía que usar el 50% de su poder y así lo derrotaría fácilmente.

"Disculpa Trigun pero según tu que te corresponde y disculpa mi respuesta pero Chappa ya no es dios de este universo ahora es el dios del universo 7" respondía Ise a Trigun sin apartar su mirada de Trigun.

"Que" grito Trigun perdiendo un poco la compostura después de unos segundos volvió a cambiara su actitud relajada y continuo hablando "me estás diciendo que Chappa se volvió más poderoso que Bills y tomo su puesto eso es imposible Chappa no es tan poderoso" respondía Trigun

"No, no paso eso mi padre Bills dios de la destrucción del universo 7, quiso retirarse de dicho puesto y decidió dejar su puesto a mi tío Chappa ya que yo ocuparía el lugar de dios de la destrucción de este universo Trigun" decía Ise.

"Jajajajajajajaja tu un dios de la destrucción con el poder que tienes no me hagas reír mocoso ahora dime donde esta Chappa y tomare mi legitimo lugar como soberano de este universo" decía arrogantemente Trigun a Ise

"Si quieres el puesto de dios de la destrucción tendrás que matarme Trigun pero lo veo imposible de lograr para alguien como tú" decía Ise mientras se quitaba su gabardina dañada dejando solo su camisa negra de manga corta, con contornos plateados o metálicos, al caer al suelo la gabardina de Ise hizo temblar la tierra donde esta cayo, sorprendiendo a todos los seres sobrenaturales de la tierra del universo 6 ya que donde cayó la gabardina de Ise se encontraba un gran cráter.

"Bien si tu lo dices mocoso solo utilizare el 50% de todo mi poder ya que tú 100% está muy por debajo de mi y al asesinarte tomare tu lugar como dios"

"Vados" llamo Ise a su Ángel guardián

"Si Ise-sama" preguntaba Vados a su prometido

"Me dijo mi maestro Wiss tu eres más poderoso que él no" preguntaba Ise a lo cual Vados asentía "y si es así fácilmente serás capaz de crear un campo de fuerza o barrera capaz de soportar todo el poder de Trigun y para evitar que la tierra sufra daños por nuestra batalla no es así" preguntaba nueva mente Ise a vados que volvió a asentir lo dicho por Ise

Vados al alejarse del lugar de donde estaban Ise y Trigun creó una gran cúpula que protegería a la tierra de los ataques de su prometido y de los de Trigun así como crear una barrera trasparente donde Ise y Trigun estarían peleando, todos los seres que estaban ahí estaba a punto de ver una batalla nunca antes vista lo cual les dejaría muy en claro su lugar en comparación de un verdadero dios.

La barrera abarcaba cerca de 10 kilómetros de tierra firme y 8 kilómetros del mar la altura de la barrera era de por lo menos 40 kilómetros de alto para mayor libertad durante la batalla.

 **Inicio canción Skillet - Monster**

Dio inicio la batalla del dios de la destrucción y Trigun

El puño derecho de Ise choco contra el puño izquierdo de Trigun lo cual desato que grandes cantidades de tierra de desprendieran del suelo, al separar los puños detrás de ellos aparecían grandes cantidades de rayos azules y dorados.

"No está mal para un novato lograste igualar mi golpe te alabare por eso" decía Trigun a Ise

"Tu tampoco te quedas atrás para un anciano" contestaba Ise a Trigun

Para después desaparecer ambos y en el campo de batalla de escucharan grandes choques de puños patadas cabezazos, esta no era una batalla de inteligencia o de grandes ataques mágicos o de Ki no esto era una batalla campal totalmente de puño contra puño donde se ponían aprueba estos dos grandes guerreros, para detectar las debilidades de su contrincante y así terminar la pelea.

PAM

"GUAH"

Fue lo que se escucho cuando Ise pateo a Trigun en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre. "Que sucede no puedes seguirme el ritm"-decía Ise con algo de burla cuando de repente.

PUM

PUM

PUM

Trigun golpeo en el rosto, torso y espalda a Ise mandándolo contra el suelo creando una gran cantidad de polvo por el impacto.

Booooooooooom

La tierra se estremeció aun con la barrera puesta por el tremendo golpe que recibió al recibir a Ise, el cual se encontraba saliendo del cráter, limpiándose algo de sangre de la boca.

Ise salió disparado hacia Trigun quien recibió una doble patada en el estomago mandando lejos, esto fue aprovechado por Ise quien (teletrasportacion) desapareció para después reaparecer arriba de el golpeándolo mandándolo al suelo.

PAM

CRASH

Trigun se estrello contra el suelo destruyendo un pequeño risco y parte de una selva tropical por el impacto.

Ise no queriendo desperdiciar que triguan aun no se recupéraba se lanzo contra el nuevamente pero fue recibido por una poderosa mano la cual lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello varas veces contra el suelo.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Era oficial Trigun lastimaba a Ise de gran manera al punto de vista de las tres fracciones y sus aliados, por el rostro de Ise aparecían pequeñas heridas por las veces que Trigun lo impactaba contra el suelo.

 **Punto de vista de las chicas de Ise**

"No debemos ayudar a Ise de segur así lo mataran" decía kuno temiendo por la vida de Ise

"No te preocupes Kuno-chan Ise aun no pelea enserio esto es solo el calentamiento entre ellos, creo que ya lo notaste Himiko, Ise y Trigun aun no utilizan nada de su poder este es un combate de resistencia física o un calentamiento para la verdadera pelea" decía vados aliviando a varias de la chicas de Ise aunque una que otra aun se encontraban preocupadas por la seguridad de Ise en este combate.

 **Punto de vista de las tres fracciones y aliados**

"Maldita sea todo esta destrucción y solo utilizan sus puños y piernas para la batalla aun he visto el alcance de su poder y ni siquiera soy capaz de sentir su poder o el limita de este" pensaba Azazel muy asustado por la demostración de fuerza bruta de Ise y Trigun.

"Son monstruos no deben de existir seres con dicho poder" pensaba un muy aterrado rey demonio pelirrojo el cual se arrepentía de la mala jugada que le hicieron a Ise

"Si logro que rias se acueste con este sujeto Trigun, el clan Gremory será invencible, después de todo al parecer Ise no tiene el mismo nivel que Trigun, ya que no logra salir del agarre de Trigun" pensaba el actual patriarca del clan Gremory

 **Pensamiento en general de las ángeles caídos**

"quiero ser follada hasta que no pueda caminar por ese monstruo mira el poder, la resistencia y esos músculos"

 **20 minutos después del enfrentamiento de Ise y Trigun**

Solo veinte minutos del combate de Ise y Trigun y ya todos temían lo que pasaría por este gran combate los dos eran monstros y no había nadie que pudiera detenerlos o que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para no valorar su vida, cuando no creían que se podía poner peor lo próximo que dijo Ise les helo la sangre.

 **De vuelta a la batalla**

Ise había logrado zafarse del agarre de Trigun

"Creo que ya es suficiente de calentamiento no lo crees Trigun" decía Ise a Trigun el cual solo asintió a lo dicho por Ise

Ambos se vieron envueltos en grandes auras una roja con contornos morados y una dorada por parte de Trigun lo cual asemejaba al súper Saiyajin de son goku.

Ambos peleadores se lanzaron directamente al otro y el infierno se desato para los espectadores.

Ise golpeo a Trigun mandándolo al mar donde este no salía "Sal de ahí se que no eres tan débil como para morir con eso, da la cara para poder continuar con este combate" dijo Ise de brazos cruzados y esperando a que su oponente saliera pero desconocido para Ise, Trigun apareció detrás de Ise.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH

Fue el grito de guerra de Trigun el cual desato un poderoso ataque de Ki a la espalda de Ise al cual cayo rápidamente a la tierra la cual era destrozada por el impacto, el agujero que se creó por el impacto de Ise se comenzó a llenar de agua rápidamente y de ahí salió Ise con parte de su camisa destrozada y con varias heridas menores en los brazos.

Ise cargaba una gran cantidad de poder en ambas manos y desapareció de la vista de todos los espectadores y apareció detrás de Trigun el cual recibió el ataque de lleno sin poder esquivar.

" **Chornos legión"** grito Ise y después

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Con una gran explosión Trigun impacto contra el suelo generando grandes terremotos en el planeta tierra.

Del cráter salía Trigun bastante deñado por el ataque de Ise, pero poco le importaba después de todo se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande con este mocoso.

"Sabes Ise solo han existido dos seres en este universo que me han hecho sangrar uno de ellos fue mi maestro Plutón-sama y el otro fue el gato estúpido de Chappa y eso no te lo puedo perdonar" decía Trigun mientas elevaba mas su poder hasta llegar al 50% de todo su poder y se lanzo contra Ise el cual se defendía como podía de los taque de Trigun el cual no le daba tregua alguna.

"Así debe ser como debe de ser haaaaaaaaaaaaa"gritaba Ise expulsando todo su poder (lo cual es el 20%) su aura de poder ahora morada completamente al terminar de expulsar su poder hizo un gesto con la mano a Trigun para atacar.

"usurpador" grito Trigun cargando hacia Ise y este cargo hacia el chocando sus puños.

PUUUUUUM

El impacto de los puños de los guerreros fue tan fuerte que sacudieron toda la zona y en los polos todos los glaciares pequeños eran destruidos por la onda expansiva que paso por todo el planeta, esto dio inicio a un intercambio de golpes a una velocidad segadora. Lo que no sabían o por lo menos fingían no saber es que su combate estaba siendo observado desde muchos lugares.

"Así que esto es un combate al nivel dios universal" dijo Michael anonadado por el nivel de esta pelea.

"Apenas puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos" dijo Yahve verdaderamente que este combate estaba a otro nivel era verdad que Ise le dijo de sus poderes pero no creyó que lograría ver una batalla como esta, dicha batalla hacia ver la gran guerra como un pequeño hormiguero contra un gran océano.

"Yo sabía que era poderoso pero esto no tiene nombre literalmente la tierra tiembla solo por el impacto de sus golpes" dijo Draig igual de anonadado que Michael y Yahve.

Mientras tanto las novias e intereses amorosos de nuestro protagonista miraban fijamente la batalla sin despegarse esperando el final de esta

 **Volviendo a la pelea**

Ise se encontraba esquivando los golpes de Trigun como podía pero esto enfurecía a Trigun el cual nuevamente elevo su poder hasta alcanzar el 60% cosa que ponía en desventaja a Ise el cual ya no podía seguir el ritmo de Trigun el cual golpeaba a Ise fácilmente pero aun así Ise no sedaba por vencido utilizando el viejo dicho si recibes 9 golpes entonces de 10.

PAM

Se escucho en todo el campo de batalla donde Ise era lanzado a la tierra y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Trigun patear su cara casi quebrándole el cuello por la fuerza de la patada pero se detuvo hay Trigun atrajo su cabeza hacia abajo.

PUM

Lo cual enterró a Ise en el suelo, Ise nuevamente de pie se lanzo contra Trigun y antes de llegar a él se teletrasporto detrás de Trigun y lo golpeo por la espalda donde logro derivarlo para después levantarlo del suelo y empezó a girarlo para después lanzarlo lejos, junto sus manos y creó una esfera de energía azul y la lanzo hacia Trigun el cual se encontraba en el aire.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión creó una nube de humo, unos segundos después se disipo dejando ver a Trigun el cual se incorporaba rápidamente, pero Ise no termino hay en un estallido de velocidad apareció frente a Trigun.

PUM

Y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula mandándolo hacia arriba para después tomar su pie y caer en picada junto con él.

"HAAAAAA"

Grito Ise mientras caía en picada mientras llevaba a Trigun justo en ese momento a pocos centímetros del suelo lo arrojo hacia un glaciar.

BOOOOM

La tierra fue destruida por el impacto, Ise se quedo viendo la zona de impacto por un momento para después apuntar con su mano y crear lo que parecía una espada de energía que se dirigía justo donde Trigun callo pero el ya no se encontraba ahí, Ise busco por todo el lugar y no lo encontró desconocido para Ise Trigun estaba justo arriba del.

Trigun desato una gran ráfaga de ataques los cuales tomaron por sorpresa a Ise, el cual los recibió de lleno, Trigun no daba tregua alguna y creó un clon de energía el cual cargo un gran ataque el cual impacto a Ise generando una gran explosión lo cual formo una nube de hongo.

Ise se encontraba en el centro de la explosión donde se podía ver que la batalla se intensifico de tal manera que Ise ahora solo portaba su pantalón el cual bastante dañado y le faltaba parte de la pierna derecha, su camisa había desaparecido por completo, tenía tres costillas rotas, el hombro izquierdo dislocado y la pierna derecha algo entumecida por el último ataque que recibió de Trigun, pero lo más destacado de la perdida de camisa de Ise fue lo que se encontraba en su espalda.

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos los integrantes del planeta tierra del universo 6 estaban sin habla, la demostración de podres impactados de gran manera y algunos ya pensaban que si este universo era el sexto más débil no querían imaginarse al decimo y doceavos universo.

Pensamientos de Azazel

"Si pudiera conseguir una de las muestras de sangre de alguno de los dos podía clonar a uno de ellos y poner un sello de lealtad para que solo me sirva a mí y no habrá nadie que se oponga a lo que ordene"

 **Con las chicas de Ise**

Vados se encontraba algo preocupada y las demás al borde del infarto y es que Ise estaba recibiendo una golpiza brutal al comienzo de la batalla las cosas estaban parejas, pero gracias al desgaste de poder de Ise por su teletrasportacion de universo a universo este no podía darlo todo de sí en la batalla que tenia contra Trigun.

Cuando por fin pudieron ver el resultado del ataque de Trigun, Ise ya no contaba con su camisa y lo podían apreciar con múltiples golpes en todo su cuerpo pero lo que más las impacto fue lo que estaba en la espalda de sus novio/prometido etc... Y es que o que había en la espalda de Ise era un tatuaje de un gran dragón rojo con estomago negro y con cuerpo serpentino que tenía cuatro alas y una mirada que asustaría cualquiera que lo viera cara a cara a dicho ser (para los que no sepan que dragón es uno de los tres dioses egipcios de yu gi oh de las primeras temporadas y el cómo está o como luce el tatuaje de Ise que está en su espalda, busquen la nueva carta de Slifer The Sky Dragon)

 **Devuelta con Ise y Trigun**

"Maldición Trigun de verdad puedes golpear fuerte" decía Ise mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras Trigun estaba flotando por encima de el

"Jajajajajajajaja mocoso aunque me cuesta aceptarlo utilice un 60% de todo mi poder un 10% más de lo que dije originalmente pero aun así no eres rival para el 100% de mi poder" decía Trigun con una pequeña sonrisa "ahora muere mocoso" cuando Trigun estaba cargando poder para eliminar a Ise este se soltó riendo Trigun al no ver la gracia del porque se estaba riendo se pregunto a sí mismo si este joven había perdido la razón por su inminente muerte "de que te ríes" preguntaba Trigun

"De nada" decía Ise mientras sacaba dos semillas del ermitaño de su bolsa "ten toma la necesitaras si quieres pelear al 100% de tu poder contra mi 100%"

"Ya te lo dije mocoso tu 100% no es nada para mi" decía Trigun mientras comía la semilla, la cual le regresaba el poder perdido durante la batalla y notaba que su poder aumento un poco después de comerla.

"Antes de enfrentarnos no tenía el 100% de mi poder, solo he peleado utilizando 1/5 de todo mi podre" decía Ise comiendo su propia semilla, lo cual sorprendió a Trigun ya que si Ise estaba utilizando el 20% de su poder y él un 60% entonces no tenia oportunidad de derrotarlo al 100%, reacciono rápido y cargo un ataque con el 100% de su poder y lo lanzo contra la tierra para desaparecerla antes de que Ise se recuperara. La energía poco a poco se iba adentrando a la tierra pero de repente de paro en seco y volvió a subir debajo de la gran concentración de poder estaba Ise deteniendo el ataque con una mano (igual que Trunks del futuro contra Freezer) y después lanzo dicho ataque hacia Trigun el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió su propio ataque el cual no lo mato pero si lo debilito demasiado y antes de que Trigun supiera Ise estaba detrás del y desato su más grande técnica al 60% de todo su poder.

"Antes de la creación viene la destrucción **Hakai Slash** " donde Ise chasqueo los dedos a espaldas de Trigun el cual no pudo gritar al ser borrado del universo 6

"Maldición esta batalla tomo algo de mi poder, será mejor que nos vayamos" decía Ise mientras veía como Azazel miraba el campo de batalla "crees que te dejare hacerlo ya sé lo que estas pensando" esto último lo pensó.

"Vados nos vamos a ir a mi planeta y antes de irnos Vados destruye todas las muestras de sangre que se hayan escapado en mi enfrentamiento contra Trigun no quiero que alguien logre poner su manos en mi sangre o en la de Trigun para intentar hacer un clon o algo para aumentar sus propios poderes por medio de la ciencia"

Bien eso es todo hasta ahorita del capítulo 1 de Asencio, disculpen que no haya subido nada nuevo pero actualmente ya tengo trabajo y casi no meda tiempo de nada pero estoy muy contento con mi trabajo y espero primero dios durar mucho tiempo en el.

Actual mente estoy escribiendo algunos otros fanfic y no planeo abandonar alguno de mis fanfic. Sin más me retiro que tengan un bonito día y una bonita semana


	2. Chapter 2

**Ascensión**

 **Capitulo 2: Regreso**

Después de terminar la batalla Ise comprendió que Azazel siendo, lo codicioso y manipulador junto con la gran capacidad de analizar objetos que llamaran su atención, Ise pidió a Vados borrar todo rastro de muestras de sangre para evitar que fueran utilizados por Azazel y los demonios.

Odín miro la cara de Rosseweise cuando Ise dijo que la llevaría con el e inmediatamente busco la protección para su fracción.

Al terminar de borrar todo rastro de Ise y su grupo estaba apuntó de irse del lugar cuando Odín hablo.

"Ise ahora que poses una alianza con la fracción yokai, la fracción del cielo y te estás llevando ahora a una valkiria, por lo presente quisiera tener una alianza contigo no es para pedirte nada, solo que Godul no estar feliz si su única nieta desaparece así como así y parte de un harem sin estar casada" decía Odín para no hacer enojar a Ise aunque lo último fue murmurado por el dios nórdico el cual analizaba a las mujeres del pelinegro y de paso a Hela la cual lo miraba con ojos de muerte al dios padre de los Asgardianos.

"Entiendo tu preocupación Odín iré al Asgard el próximo viernes y hablaremos con Godul-san para hacerle saber mis intenciones con su nieta y mi futura esposa ahora si me disculpas estoy muy aburrido y es hora de regresar a mi planeta" decía Ise mientras bostezaba y se miraba el aburrimiento en su cara después de una buena batalla contra Trigun.

"Antes de irme Shiva terminare la tercera parte de tu entrenamiento para que aumentes mas tu poder, pero no creo que soportes la cuarta parte y por esa razón te dejare en la tercera parte del entrenamiento para que tu poder sea mayor al de cualquier ser en la tierra, no te preocupes te hare inmune a cual quier artefacto que pueda hacerte daño o controlarte, ahora si adiós" decía Ise mientras Vados aprecia a su espalda junto con las demás mujeres y los tele trasportaba al planeta del Ise.

 **Planeta de Ise (algún nombre para el planeta de Ise se aceptan sugerencias)**

"Es bueno estar en casa" quien decía esto era Ise que se fijo en su padre el cual estaba acostado en un sofá con sus pies hacia arriba y la cabeza hacia abajo devorando una rebanada de pizza y a su lado varios litros vacios de helado de diferentes sabores "hola papa y gracias por llamarme cuando Gabriel estaba en peligro"

"De nada Ise solo tienes que comprarme uno de esos hot dog que dice esta revista de comida" decía Bills mientras babeaba imaginándose en medio de hot dogs y helado de fresa

Las chicas que aun no sabían de este tipo de teletrasportacion se notaban que estaba algo mareadas y se notaba en la cara sus ganas de vomitar, después de unos segundos lograron evitar vaciar sus estómagos aunque Gasper, Crom y Euclides no corrieron con tanta suerte ya que vomitaron el piso de la sala.

"Yo no voy a limpiar eso" rápidamente dijo Ise al comprender a lo que se refería las chicas rápidamente dijeron en unanimidad al mismo tiempo "ni crean que limpiaremos eso" los chicos se desanimaron y bajaron la vista al desorden que ellos mismos provocaron.

Bills señalo a un lado del pasillo y los chicos miraron a donde el dedo de el ex-dios de la destrucción señalaba y miraron que la puerta decía room servicie, rápidamente captaron el mensaje, Gasper tomo un trapeador y un balde, Crom tomo el balde y fue a llenarlo de agua para limpiar el piso y Euclides tomo unos trapos para después secar el piso.

Al terminar de limpiar el piso Ise señalo a los chicos los cuales no entendían pero Ise les dijo que se acercaran a lo cual lo hicieron Gasper, Crom, Euclides, Yahve, draig aunque un poco más pequeño para no dañar nada dentro de la casa de su ex-portador "bien es hora de que se vuelvan más poderosos de lo que son actualmente y no lo deseare, pasaran por el infierno literalmente hablando mientras que yo descanso jajajajajajajjajajaja" decía Ise con una sádica sonrisa y malvada cara al final, lo cual asusto a todos los chicos, las chicas por otro lado agradecían a cada dios existente por salvarse de la futura tortura (pobres ingenuas) "papa puedes entrenarlos físicamente como creas conveniente pero no te sobre pases con ellos su entrenamiento si los vas a entrenar con pesos de gravedad que te parece empezar con media tonelada" en esto los chicos respiraron de alivio ya que media tonelada no era nada con algo de poder mágico, pero lo siguiente los dejo helados por la crueldad de su hijo, amó y amigo "media tonelada en cada una de sus extremidades y una tonelada en el torso" las chicas una vez mas agradecían no ser los chicos por el brutal entrenamiento que tendrían y sentían pena por el infierno que pasarían para volverse más fuertes "puedes llevártelos a la parte norte del planeta ahí hay una zona boscosa y grandes riscos para que los escalen mientras lleven los pesos para desarrollar más su fuerza física ya que confían demasiado en su poder mágico y eso es una gran desventaja en batalla, en cuanto a mi descansare hoy pero mañana entrenara a las chicas en la sala del tiempo con la gravedad aumentada unas diez veces más pesada que la tierra y conforme se desarrollen aumentare la gravedad y el régimen de entrenamiento" en esto las chicas se ponían azules de la cara por lo dicho por su prometido/novio "ahora si me retiro a dormir hasta mañana" mientras Ise salía de la sala Bills se paraba del sofá y hablaba "bien ustedes chicos son míos jajajajajajajajajajaja ahora muevan sus traseros irán caminado mientras yo vuelo el entrenamiento empieza ahora a se me olvidaba cuanto peso dijo Ise una tonelada en cada extremidad y dos en el torso" decía Bills muy pensativo a lo que los chicos rápidamente grataban y corregían a Bills "dijo media tonelada en cada extremidad y una tonelada en el torso Bills-sama" quien tuvo el valor de decirlo entre los chicos no fue otro que Euclides

"tsk aguafiestas y yo que pensaba divertirme pero ya que, mmm mientras que yo puedo venir a comer aquí ustedes tendrán que cazar su comida para afilar mas su sentidos y en caso de que usen sus poderes los castigare de la forma que crea conveniente ahora andando" decía Bills mientras creaba polainas para los brazos, piernas y torsos de las personas y dragones a los que entrenaría.

(Nota: draig ahora porta una apariencia humana y su apariencia es cross marian de d-gray man)

 **Al día siguiente en las montañas**

Todos los chicos no avían dormido en absoluto la razón, nunca habían cazado para sobrevivir sin usar sus poderes y quién diría que Bills no los dejaría quitarse los pesos para cazar y que los conejos eran endemoniadamente rápidos para escapar.

 **En la casa**

Ise se despertaba en su cama, en la cual no era el único ocupante ahí mismo estaba Vados, Himiko, Yasaka, Ophis, Gabriel, Penemue y lo que era una gran sorpresa para el Grayfia y Rosseweise, las cuales se encontraban llenado ropa muy escasa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación de Ise el cual sintió que jr despertaba por dicha vista a primera hora de la mañana recobrando un poco la compostura salió del agarre de Himiko y Vados y fue al baño para bañarse (antes de que pregunten Kuno no está ahí por varias razones aun es pequeña ok y hela vamos es algo fría y la madre de rias lo dejo a su imaginacion).

Al notar la falta de calor que proporcionaba Ise Himiko despertó en su busca cuando oyó el agua en la regadera caer, rápidamente salió de la cama y se unió a Ise en el baño.

Al terminar de lavarse y de unos pocos besos entre la pareja regresaron al cuarto donde las demás chicas poco a poco despertaban.

Vados al ser la más rápida en despertar le dio a Ise varios besos de buenos días a Ise "buenos días Ise como amaneciste amor" decía de manera amorosa Vados

"Bien Vados-hime, bien chicas hoy entráremos a la cámara del tiempo, pero antes de eso hay que desayunar ahora mismo bajo para prepararlo mientas que ustedes se arreglan" al salir de la habitación Ise las chicas se reunieron todas (acepto Kuno por varias razones) ahí estaba hablando y descubrieron que Ise aun era virgen y estaban hablando de quien se encargaría de la castidad de Ise.

 **En la cocina**

Ise el cual al estar preparando huevo con tocino sintió un escalofrió que pasaba por su espalda y volteo para todos lados buscando la razón que le causo dicho escalofrió al no encontrar nada volvió a cocinar algunos waffles.

 **De regreso con la novias de Ise menos Kuno**

Estaba decidido la mujer que tomaría la castidad de Ise seria Himiko y después de ella el orden ya no importaba aunque Vados hizo saber que ella sería la segunda en reclamar a Ise, al terminar de discutir y arreglarse bajaron al comedor junto a una soñolienta Kuno, al verlas Ise beso a cada una de ellas en los labios aunque a Kuno la beso en la frente como siempre lo hacía aunque esto la molesto un poco y aprovecho que Ise aun no de levantaba del todo y robo un beso de Ise en los labios.

Esto sorprendió a Ise en gran manera aunque no digo nada y solo termino de servir el desayunó para cada una de ellas.

Al terminar el desayuno y de lavar los platos Ise dijo que el nivel de poder de cada una de ellas:

Ophis y gran rojo serian capases de derrotar a Trihexa en una primera instancia pero si la batalla se prolongaba ellas perderían debido a la existencia de Trihexa ya que estaba conformada por todos los malos pensamientos de los humanos y esto le daba un poder casi infinito para los estándares de la tierra, pero que había seres aun más poderosos que ellas y estos a conocer el límite de su podre las mataría para que no le causara algún problema en el futuro.

Las demás mujeres solo podían asentir a lo dicho por Ise ya que después de ser testigos de la batalla que tuvo Ise contra Trigun no les quedaba duda de que había seres aun más poderoso que las tres diosas dragón aun que pareciera imposible.

"Disculpa se creo que sería mejor que yo las entrenara ya que tú tienes cosas de las que ocuparte aun que te dejare entrenar a alguna de ellas en la cámara del tiempo" decía Vados a Ise.

 **Residencia Hyodou (Después De La Batalla Contra Lucifer)**

Rias y los miembros de su sequito llegaban a las residencia de los Hyodou, estos al verlos junto con Asia supieron que ganaron la batalla y que Asia no fue necesaria en un lugar tan peligroso.

"Rias-chan, chicos bienvenidos entonces como les fue supongo que ganaron verdad" preguntaba Ryota Hyodou (no recuerdo su nombre ok) a lo que Rias agacho la cabeza cabizbaja "que paso Rias-chan nadie murió verdad todos están bien" preguntaba nuevamente Ryota

"Es mejor que vayamos a la sala Otto-sama y dígale a Oka-sama que tiene que estar en la sala de estar predecirles lo que paso" decía Rias mientras todos avanzaban a la sala de estar donde cada uno ocupo un lugar en los grandes sofás con los que contaba la sala.

Al ver que los señores Hyodou, al igual que Asia les dijo como iban perdiendo la Guerra y él como Gabriel fue casi acecinada por Grandel uno de los dragones malignos y el cómo sombra al amanecer se presento al campo de batalla enfurecido por lo que paso con Gabriel y como sin tener lagrimas fénix logro curar de la herida mortal a Gabriel de una manera muy misteriosa ya que ninguno de ellos vio lo que había hecho, después de esto él como Grandel se regodeaba de que iba a matar a sombra al amanecer por el estado en el que se encontraba y este preguntaba que quien fue el que se atrevió a dejar a Gabriel en ese estado donde Grandel nuevamente se jacteaba de lo que le había hecho a Gabriel dando como resultado su fin inminente de un solo ataque de sombra al amanecer y como él solo "prácticamente" acabo con el ejercito del antiguo Lucifer, donde Trihexa por fin apareció en el capo de batalla al igual que gran rojo y ophis que todo los tres dioses dragón tomaron apariencia de mujeres jóvenes para presentarse como posibles compañeras de sombra al amanecer (lilith ya estaba en el campo de batalla y se me hace aburrido poner que ella y ophis se fusionaron nuevamente para adquirir su nueva forma), y para su sorpresa también la diosa del inframundo nórdico y por ultimo pero no menos importante de que draig y el dios bíblico estaban vivos y todo gracias a sombra al amanecer, Asia estaba más que sorprendida y empezaba a agradecer al señor por regresar a la vida para que los siguiera protegiendo pero algo raro paso ya que cayó de rodillas y salía un poco de sangre de su nariz, todos corrieron y vieron que pasaba ya que nunca vieron que pasara esto cuando ella oraba o daba gracias a dios hasta hora, anteriormente solo eran pequeños dolores de cabeza pero después de que se firmara el pacto de paz entre las tres fracciones ella podía orar ya que Michael lo permitió haciendo dos excepciones que fueron ella y Xenovia.

Rias al tener una idea le pidió a Xenovia que tratara de orar y para su sorpresa paso lo mismo, lo que quería decir que ahora que dios estaba vivo el sistema regreso a ser el mismo de antes pero al parecer con mayor daño para los demonios.

"Asia, Xenovia lo que pasa es ahora que el dios bíblico está vivo el sistema tiene todo su poder original, tenemos que hablar con Michael-sama para que les permitan orar nuevamente" decía Rias para contestar la duda de todos.

Después de esto prosiguió con lo que paso donde al final sombra al amanecer se rebeló como Ise Hyodou y el dios de la destrucción del sexto universo donde Asia y los antiguos padres de Ise preguntaron qué significaba y si Ise estaba inventando su nuevo título.

De lo que Rias escucho de la existencia de doce universos y que donde se encantaban en el sexto más fuerte de todos los universos y como lo que Ise les dijo era todo real ya que al derrotar por completo a Rizevim y después a los demonios y ángeles caídos apareció un sujeto llamado Trigun, el cual entablo una batalla montuosa donde la tierra fácilmente pudo ser reducida a nada más que pedazos de piedras flotando en el espacio y que gracias a una barrera la tierra no sufrió tanto daño como estaba previsto por el choque de titanes de lo que fueron testigos.

(Nota: se dice que si dos dioses de la destrucción se enfrentan en un cómbate a muerte el universo es borrado por el poder que posen pero Trigun no era dios para que no pregunten ok)

Al finalizar el relato y como Ise mato a Trigun los antiguos padres de Ise estaban pálidos ya que posiblemente esté los buscara para matarlos por el desprecio que mostraron antes de que este fuera sentenciado a morir en Kokiutos congelado eternamente.

"no se preocupen al parecer no está interesado en la venganza ahora hay que buscar la manera de que vuelva con nosotros" decía rias con una sonrisa al final ya que se podía imaginar que con poca ropa y lencería bastante sexy podría convencer a Ise para que los perdonara, lo mismo pasaba por la cabeza de algunas de las chicas (Akeno, Xenovia) ya que según ellas el seguía siendo un pervertido sin remedio alguno y que solo estaba algo resentido por lo que le hicieron en el pasado.

 **De regreso al presente a el planeta de Ise**

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo no quiero Vados" se escuchaba el grito de Ise por toda la casa "Wiss-sensei ya me enseño todo muy bien fácilmente me puedo graduar de cualquier universidad" decía Ise que estaba tirado en el piso haciendo un berrinche como un niño de 5 años la razón

10 minutos antes

"Disculpa se creo que sería mejor que yo las entrenara ya que tú tienes cosas de las que ocuparte aun que te dejare entrenar a alguna de ellas en la cámara del tiempo" decía Vados a Ise.

"y que sería eso Vados-hime" preguntaba Ise con una gran incertidumbre

"Es sobre tu educación Ise" al decir Vados estas palabras Ise perdía todo el color de la cara ya que Wiss literalmente le medio más de 6000 mil libros en la cabeza en el tiempo que estuvo estudiando y se aseguro de que Ise memorizaba todo lo que pudiera de cada libro y al terminar le aplicaba exámenes de literatura, matemáticas, algebra, economía y muchas otras materias mas asegurándose que se pudiera graduar de cualquier universidad del universo siete.

"Vados soy un dios de la destrucción y por lo tanto no quiero estudiar ya que es más que suficiente para graduarme de la universidad de Kuoh y hacer maestrías y doctorados" decía Ise muy convencido de sí mismo.

"Nada de eso Issei-sama" decía Vados, Ise al darse cuenta del tono y como era se refería a él sabía más que jodido y sabia que no podía ganar esta discusión y decidió lanzar su última carta.

"Pero Vados se te olvida que tengo la apariencia de un hombre adulto y no la de un puerto y por esa razón no puedo entrar a la universidad" decía Ise triunfal al final aunque no lo demostraba completamente

"Quien dijo que usted estaría en la universidad Issei-sama" decía Vados a Ise

"Que a que te refieres Vados" decía Ise con algo de temor por la posible respuesta

"Usted asistirá a la escuela secundaria y terminara sus estudios no quiero que este como Chappa-sama sin hacer nada mientras que yo vigilo el universo, en cuanto a su apariencia es fácil hable con Yasaka-sama y usara una de sus ilusiones mas poderosas para que pases por un estudiante de secundaria aun que con su misma características" decía Vados a Ise que rápidamente se puso de rodillas y decía lo siguiente.

"No Vados por favor todo menos eso" rogaba Ise

 **De regreso al presente**

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo no quiero Vados" se escuchaba el grito de Ise por toda la casa "Wiss-sensei ya me enseño todo muy bien fácilmente me puedo graduar de cualquier universidad" decía Ise que estaba tirado en el piso haciendo un berrinche como un niño de 5 años la razón

"No Vados por favor todo menos eso" rogaba Ise

"Lo siento Ise pero tienes que hacer algo mientras estás en tu planeta" decía Vados a Ise

"Está bien ya que" murmuraba Ise ya resignado "y en qué grado me pondrás"

"En tercer año Ise ya que no queremos que pases los tres años en la escuela secundaria" decía Vados

"Bien" decía Ise

"Iniciaras pasado mañana, debes buscar tus cosas para la escuela" decía Vados.

"Ok iré a la tierra junto a Kuno a pasar el tiempo mientras terminas el entrenamiento de las chicas" decía Ise mientras se despedía de cada una de ellas con un amoroso beso y después tomo a Kuno con él para pasarlo en un día de diversión.

 **Tierra universo 6**

Nos encontramos en un parque de diversiones en estados unidos (Disneyland) donde Ise y Kuno estaban en las tazas locas, la casa embrujada, la montaña rusa y por último la rueda de la fortuna donde al final del día Ise dio su primer beso a Kuno en los labios (recuerden que ella le robo el beso ok)

 **Al mismo tiempo con las chicas**

Vados era una sádica, un demonio, una negrera eran las únicas palabras que podían describirla ni siquiera Hela que se decía era la mujer más despiadada de los inframundos y torturaba a las almas que caían en su reino de las peores formas posibles y aun mas desalmadas si eran hombres que jugaban con las mujeres.

 **bueno** hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de asencion y gracias por la espera pero como dije anteriormente estoy trabajando de noche y en un nuevo puesto y ahora son mas responsabilidades de las que tenia planeadas y acabo de terminar de escribir el segundo capitulo ahora a dormir adios 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: ¡escapar!**

 **Universo 7**

Se encontraban las cosas muy movidas en el planeta de champa, la razón era simple goku y vegeta pidieron a Wiss un mayor entrenamiento para así no volver a perder contra alguien más.

"Son muy lentos y su ataque no tienen nada de coordinación deben de dejar su mente en blanco y dejar de tener sus músculos tensos es fácil saber cómo van a atacar y un enemigo superior aprovecharía esta oportunidad para matarlo sin duda alguna". Decía Wiss a sus dos discípulos

La pelea era unilateral ya que goku y vegeta no podían tocar al Ángel guardián del dios de la destrucción del universo 7 los frustraba intentaban tomar el consejo de Wiss pero era imposible no pensar una ataque o forma de ataque contra Wiss.

"Bien es suficiente de entrenamiento ¿ahora goku me podrías decir porque perdiste cuando enfrentaste a freezer?" preguntaba Wiss a son goku

"No espere que me atacaran por la espalda y." respondió goku pero Wiss lo interrumpió

"La razón es goku tú te confiaste de freezer y creías que con el poder que has obtenido no puedes perder ante nadie, claro esto puede ser inconscientemente, ahora que te mostro tu combate contra Issei-sama"

"Que no importa que tan fuerte sea siempre hay alguien superior a ti, oye Wiss una pregunta de los dioses de la destrucción quien es el más fuerte"

"Bueno ese seria Bills-sama pero ahora que está retirado este seria Ise-sama bueno eso sería mi punto de vista pero no creo que los demás dioses se queden sin hacer nada ya que ellos perdieron en un torneo contra Bills-sama hace 350 años, ahí se demostró que el dios del universo 7 era el más poderoso de los 12 universos hasta ese momento actualmente no sabría el nivel de cada dios ya que antiguamente los dioses de la destrucción fueron reestructurados en sus puestos por Zenos-sama del más débil hasta el más fuerte es decir de los antiguos 18 universos el más débil era el universo uno aun que su dios era alguien que después paso a ser el dios del universo 5 con la reestructuración por su gran poder en el momento pero después de que Zenos-sama borrara los otros 6 universos y de que cada uno de los antiguos dioses eligieran a sus sucesores el orden en el poder cambio y eso fue demostrado en el torneo de hace 350 años como dije anteriormente" respondió Wiss a la pregunta de goku "ahora vegeta porque moriste en la lucha contra freezer"

"En un momento de descuido baje la guardia y el muy infeliz voló la tierra pero gracias a ti no paso a mayores Wiss-san" respondió vegeta a Wiss

"Y dime qué hubiera pasado si Bills-sama y yo no estuviéramos ahí"

"Hubiéramos muerto todos" vegeta a muy a regañadientes respondió la pregunta de Wiss

"Eso estuvo muy bien y recuerden nunca den una pelea por ganada hasta que el oponente este muerto o incapacitado y no tenga ningún truco bajo la manga para después usarlo en su contra" cuando termino de decir esto Wiss, vegeta y goku pensaron es sus peleas anteriores y vieron que el Ángel guardián del universo 7 tenía toda la razón.

 **Universo 6**

Las chicas no lo creían les dolían partes del cuerpo que no sabían que podían doler vados no mostro misericordia alguna con ellas.

"Bien ya terminamos el calentamiento" decía vados a cada una de ellas

"Calentamiento que acaso ya no estábamos entrenado" preguntaron a coro las chicas a lo que vados soltó una pequeña risa ante lo dicho

"Eso fue solo un calentamiento para aumentar su resistencia y comprobar sus límites antes de entrar en la habitación del tiempo y de todas ustedes solo 4 pueden entrar actualmente a ella y planeo en el trascurso de la semana que las demás puedan llegar a un nivel decente para que entren todas al mismo tiempo y no perder tiempo alguno claro después de que lleguen al nivel necesario descansaran unos días y después entraremos a la habitación de tiempo que tiene Ise entrenaremos 5 días si lo que mi hermano me conto serán 10 años de entrenamiento" algunas chicas palidecieron cuando vados dio la noticia y cuando iban a preguntar Ise y Kuno apreciaron en la habitación, al ver a Kuno la cual no soltaba a Ise y se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara todas se preguntaron qué había pasado entre estos dos mientras ellas eran torturadas.

Antes de que dijeran algo Ise respondió "no paso nada solo le di su primer beso a Kuno-hime" ahora todas entendía la alegría de Kuno nadie dijo nada y se retiraron para descansar para mañana levantarse temprano a entrenar.

Ise pensó como podía ir a la escuela sin ser el que sufriera nuevamente por ser educado en cosas que él ya sabía "bien chicas entrare en la habitación del tiempo a entrenar" sin decir nada mas cada una de ellas se fue a tomar un baño para después dormir.

 **Planeta de Ise bosque entrenamiento de los chicos (ellos entrenaran durante 6 meses fuera de la habitación del tiempo)**

Tal como dijo Bills a las personas de las cuales estaba a cargo empezó los ejercicios de resistencia, todo el día se la pasaban corriendo, saltando, haciendo lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas, estiramientos y todo tipo de ejercicio que se le ocurriera, pasaron 3 meses los chicos adquirieron una gran resistencia y podía pasar varias horas haciendo ejercicios sin agotarse, ese fue el punto cuando se le puso 2 toneladas en cada extremidad y 3 en el abdomen, les tomo a todos 1 mes para adaptarse al nuevo entrenamiento, cuando ya lo domino se aumentó el peso a 200 kilos y así sucesivamente hasta el punto que los llegaron a los 800 kilos (el peso en total seria 14,200 kg por persona), algo realmente sorprendente para unos mortales como ellos, el entrenamiento continuo y los chicos ya podían correr 1 kilómetro en 2 minutos, un cambio drástico ya que antes le tomaba 10 minutos. Además la dieta a la que se vieron sometidos desde que empezó el entrenamiento del sargento del infierno el cual era el apodo de Bills pero nadie tenía el valor de decírselo en su cara les ayudo bastante que hubiera plantas comestibles al igual que animales en el paneta de Ise y que Crom podía cazar sino ellos hubieran muerto de hambre.

(Nota ellos entrenaran en la habitación del tiempo hasta que a Bills piense que están listos para ellos pero sabiendo cómo es se le olvidara en el trascurso del entrenamiento por comer y dormir)

La grasa de bebe que algunos de ellos portaban en sus caras desapareció por completo y cuando terminaron el entrenamiento de Bills por fin podían volver al castillo.

(Esto tomara 7 meses y no quiero poner todo el entrenamiento ya que me da algo de hueva)

 **Devuelta con Ise**

Dentro de la habitación del tiempo Ise pensó en una y mil maneras de librase de la escuela hasta que por fin logro pensar en algo y logro crear algo parecido a la mitosis ya que logro crear un clon perfecto de el después intento que este desaparezca, el clon se acerco a su creador y se fundió con Ise para volver a ser uno solo otra vez.

Después de probar el clon varias veces Ise se dio cuenta de algunas cosas, como que el clon tenía el mismo conocimiento que el tenia, mismas habilidades de combate y la única diferencia entre ellos era que el original portaba el anillo en su mano derecha y el clon no portaba dicho anillo en cambio portaba una esclava con la palabra "sables"

Ya con esto tenía el plan perfecto para no asistir a la escuela y que el clon se ocupara de las cosas por el mientras que el se la pasaba entrenando a Kuno sin que las chicas se enteraran de sus escapes y alguna que otra cita con la kitsune menor.

 **Día siguiente con las chicas**

Las chicas se levantaron temprano era miércoles faltaban dos días para que Ise fuera a Asgard a pedir formalmente la mano de su valkiria, claro está ellas solo sabían que Ise iría a Asgard para hacerle saber a Gondul la relación que tenia con su nieta no que iba a pedir su mano en matrimonio esto sería una sorpresa para todos y en especial para sus chicas ya que también planeaba proponerles matrimonio ahí mismo en Asgard a cada una de ellas él como toda vía lo estaba pensando si en grupo o una por una.

Las chicas al terminar el desayuno encontraron a vados la cual las esperaba para nuevamente el calentamiento y parte de entrenamiento el cual consistiría en que corrieran, saltaran, haciendo lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas, estiramientos entre otros refuerzos físicos si depender de la magia cada una de las chicas contaba con polainas (son pesas) de 10 kilos en cada extremidad y 20 en su cintura.

 **Fin de semana viernes**

Ise pidió que las chicas se adelantaran a Asgard para que le dieran tiempo de tomar una ducha después de su entrenamiento matutino, cada una de las chicas vestía impresionantemente y a Ise casi le da una ataque al corazón por ver lo bellas que se veían, eran diosas en pocas palabras y no solo eso eran sus diosas.

Ise se encontraba vistiendo un traje formal negro de marca Armani corbata roja y Zapatos de Tom Ford esto era demasiado para algunos pero para Ise no lo era ya que hoy era uno de los días más importantes de su vida y de las de sus chicas.

 **En Asgard**

Algunos Asgardianos no conocieron a la reina del inframundo pero Thor al igual que Odín tenían gran miedo a lo que Hela podría hacer si se enojaba realmente y mas al saber quién era su pareja así que ordeno al enano de nombre Haweik que advirtiera a los hombres en no molestar a ninguna de las mujeres ya que esto podía ocasionar la destrucción de Asgard, pero como siempre ahí idotas que no les importaba lo que dijera el padre de todo y se acercaron a las mujeres e intentaron coquetear con ellas pero rápidamente ellas dijeron que tenían pareja y que ellos no eran dignos de ellas y que solo había un hombre digno de sus corazones.

 **Devuelta con Ise**

Se puso serio y sintió el Ki de las chicas y se tele trasporto a Asgard, ahí encontró a sus chicas discutiendo con algunos hombre y antes de que este interviniera Odín y Thor amenazaron cada uno de los varones que molestaban a las parejas del pelinegro, ahí Ise hizo saber que la estaba en la fiesta aun que Vados fue la primera en notar su presencia no les dijo a las demás.

Ise bajo su poder al mínimo para que todos supieran que ya estaba ahí, las mujeres al ver a Ise no creían lo guapo que se veía y procedió a caminar mas cercas de ellas y Odín, Thor y un enano los escoltaron a la sala del trono principal de Asgard donde estaban esperándolos con una fiesta ya que sabían que Ise vendía de visita hoy pero no sabían a qué hora llegaría.

Odín no escatimo en gastos y pido la mejor comida así como la mejor cerveza de Europa y el hidromiel más cara que hubiera en Asgard, la fiesta transcurrió normalmente hasta que Ise subió al escenario y pidió el micrófono a uno de los vocalistas de la banda Asgardiana.

"Bueno quiero dedicar la siguiente canción a las dueñas de mi corazón espero y les guste chicas las amo"

 **Camilo VII "ERES"**

La misma conciencia

Hace que, te encuentre

Y te vas soltando más

Para ver lo que te dicen mis besos

Eres, lo más lindo de mi vida

Si tu, si tu no vuelves

Te extrañaré toda la vida

Y mi vida te extraña

La misma conciencia

Viaja por mi karma

Y me voy soltando más

Para ver lo que me dicen tus besos

Eres, lo más lindo de mi vida

Si tu, si tu no vuelves

Te extrañaré toda la vida

Y mi vida te extraña

Eres, lo más lindo de mi vida

Si tu, si tu no vuelves

Te extrañaré toda la vida

Y mi vida te extraña

Eres, lo más lindo de mi vida

Si tu, si tu no vuelves

Te extrañaré toda la vida

Y mi vida te extraña

Eres, lo más lindo de mi vida

Si tu, si tu no vuelves

Te extrañaré toda la vida

Y mi vida te extraña

Eres, lo más lindo de mi vida

Si tu, si tu no vuelves

Te extrañare toda la vida

Y mi vida te extraña

(nota me gusta la canción)

Al terminar de cantar los aplausos y las lágrimas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar pero antes de que dijeran algo hablo una vez más Ise por el micrófono

"Chicas las amo yo Issei Hakai quisiera saber si me harían el hombre más feliz del universo al aceptar casarse con migo" nadie espero esto de parte de Ise las chicas no aguantaron mas y corrieron asía su prometido y rápidamente gritaron que si querían casarse con él a Ise se le escaparon algunas lagrimas y decía "gracias por amarme al igual que yo las amo" Gondul solo le dio la bendición a su nieta y espero que fuera feliz con el hombre al que ella decidió entregar su corazón.

 **Lunes primer día de escuela de Ise**

Ise tomo un baño se puso su uniforma y se tele trasporto a la parte boscosa de la escuela de kouh academia, al llegar utilizo su técnica mitosis y escondió su Ki para no llamar la atención de vados y dio gracias que hoy ella y todas las chicas entrenarían en la habitación del tiempo por 6 días, donde él podía hacer lo que él quería pero también tomo precauciones sabia que con su báculo vados podía rastrearlo con su Ki y el puso al mínimo su Ki y su clon tendía activo un 0.003 porciento para que báculo de vados mostrara al clon en la escuela y no a el.

El en estos seis días entrenaría a Kuno tres días en su meditación para despertar su Ki y los otros en técnicas sencillas como volar o lanzar pequeñas ataques de Ki para que ella nos e cansara rápidamente al desatar mas Ki.

Cabe destacar que el aprendizaje de Kuno fue de una forma más rápida delo que Ise pensó que seria y Kuno ahora podría darle batalla a un demonio de clase alta y ganar gracias al Ki, era posible que pudiera pelear con un demonio de clases suprema mas no ganar ya que con los años viene la experiencia en combate algo que Ise siempre le recalco.

Después de que las chicas salieran el sábado en la tarde Ise les tenía una deliciosa comida preparada para ellas, la mayoría de ellas tenían un nivel de poder igual a goku en súper Saiyajin fase uno (Gabriel, Griselda Quarta, Irina Shidou, Penemue, Hela, Venelana Bael, Grayfia Lucifuge, Tsubaki Shinra, Yasaka, Rosseweise) mientras que las demás llegaba en términos de poder la fase dos del súper Saiyajin (Ophis, Gran Rojo, Trihexa) y una persona casi alcanzando el nivel del súper Saiyajin fase tres de son goku (Himiko).

(Nota sabemos que cuando llegaron vegeta y nappa a la tierra en la saga de los Saiyajin, nappa borro fácilmente una ciudad y los demonios de clase superior a Maou tendía el poder casi igual que nappa después are una escala de poder según los demonios y los dioses dragon)

Nota voy a hacer un multi-universo en esta segunda temporada los universos que pueden aparecer o no serán los siguientes

1: Marvel ya confirmado

2 : Dc comics ya confirmado

3 : Bleach

4 : kuroinu: kedakaki seijo wa hakudaku ni somaru ya confirmado

5 : Shokugenki No Soma ya confirmado

6 : High School DxD ya confirmado

7 : Dragón ball ya confirmado

8 : Shingeki no kyojin

9 : SHINMAI MAOU NO TESTAMENT

10 : TIGERETX

11 : Tokyo Guol

12 : Campione!

13 : D-gray man

14 : One Piece

15 : Freezing

16 : Hellsing

17: ao no exorsist

18: BLACK BULLET

19: ¿?

20: ¿?

21: ¿?

22: ¿?

24: ¿?

25: ¿?

Todos los demás de los que ya están confirmados están inciertos y se aceptan sugerencias para cada planeta de cada universo en los que estará Ise la razón es desconocida jajajajajajajajaja o tal vez no se despide su amigo ryu no arashi


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Que Tú Que**

 **Lunes inicio de semana (escuela)**

El entrenamiento de la chicas empezó a las 5 de la mañana, Vados compro una casa para Ise, ya que este solo tenía permitido regresar el sábado en la tarde a su planeta para que no perdiera el tiempo.

Mientras vados entrenaba a las chicas en la habitación del tiempo, Ise se teletrasporto a la parte más boscosa de la academia kouh para no llamar mucho la atención.

Vados olvido mencionar a Ise que tenía una casa en las afuera de kouh (la cual era una mansión) estaba amueblada con todos el inmobiliario necesario para vivir ahí también contaba con diez carros diferentes los cuales eran:

Zenvo TS1

Superdeportivo plateado era de colección ya que conmemora el décimo aniversario de la marca danesa, es uno de los coches más rápidos con licencia para circular por carretera. Alcanza una velocidad máxima de 372 km/h, tiene un motor central trasero V8 con una cilindrada de 7.000 cc y con una potencia de 1.163 CV. Su aceleración es de 0 a 100 km/h en 3 segundos. La carrocería estrena nuevos apéndices aerodinámicos, como son el alerón posterior o el nuevo splitter delantero, donde incluye una inscripción que hace alusión a los 10 años de Zenvo. Todo ello ha sido fabricado en carbono y diseñado para mejorar la aerodinámica.

Pagani Huayra BC

Su nombre procede del término quechua "huayra", que significa viento, lo que nos permite hacernos una idea muy gráfica de su vocación como superdeportivo su color era blanco a perlado. Es un biplaza con motor V12 biturbo central trasero y carrocería coupé que consigue acelerar de 0 a 100 km/h en 2,94 segundos y puede alcanzar una velocidad de 386 km/h. Las iniciales BC de esta edición especial corresponden a Benny Caiola, coleccionista de coches y primer propietario de un Pagani, y toda la aerodinámica del vehículo se ha modificado profundamente respecto al Huayra convencional para ganar agarre y eficiencia frente al viento. Se han incrementado 60 caballos más (supera los 750 CV) y se han logrado reducir 132 kilos menos, gracias a unas llantas 9 kilos más ligeras, un escape de titanio aligerado en 7, suspensiones construidas en aleación de aluminio que ahorran un 25 por ciento respecto al Huayra y una nueva fibra de carbono con un 50 por ciento menos de peso que la convencional. Así que con 1.218 kilos es uno de los 'hypercar' más ligeros del mundo.

Bugatti Chiron

Superdeportivo color negro con motor central, diseñado y desarrollado como el sucesor del Bugatti Veyron. Bautizado con un nombre en homenaje al piloto de Mónaco Louis Chiron, supone la interpretación más moderna del ADN de la marca Bugatti y encarna su nuevo lenguaje de diseño. Su estilo busca intencionadamente acentuar el aspecto deportivo del funcionamiento del coche, por ello el lema adoptado por los diseñadores para este modelo es "la forma sigue al rendimiento". Siguiendo la senda del Bugatti Tipo 57SC Atlántico, este nuevo concepto se caracteriza por superficies extremadamente generosas, que están demarcadas por líneas muy pronunciadas. En consecuencia, la mayoría de estos elementos tienen un trasfondo técnico y han sido dibujados para acentuar hasta el límite los requisitos de rendimiento del Chiron. Cuenta con un motor W16 tetraturbo de 8 litros, poseé una estructura de carrocería de fibra de carbono, suspensión independiente y un sistema 4WD. Acelera de 0 a 100 km/h en menos de 1,8 y su velocidad máxima está limitada electrónicamente a 420 km/h por razones de seguridad. Se supone que sin esa limitación estaría capacitado para llegar a los 463 km/h.

McLaren P1 GTR

Se trata de la versión más radical y bestia de del superdeportivo P1 de color azul celeste. El objetivo de la marca británica con este modelo es ofrecer el mejor coche de pista disponible del mundo para pilotos no profesionales. Posée un impresionante motor V8 biturbo de gasolina, de 3.800 centímetros cúbicos de cilindrada, combinado con un motor eléctrico que lo complementa en su funcionamiento híbrido. Alcanza los 1.000 CV y ese impresionante poderío le permite acelerar de 0 a 100 km/h en tan sólo 2,4 segundos y obtener una velocidad final que ronda los 350 km/h. Ser propietario de uno de estos bichos incluye la participación en eventos de conducción en algunos de los circuitos más emblemáticos del mundo con soporte para vehículos especializados. También permite acceder a simuladores de carreras de McLaren con entrenamiento de pilotos de expertos que han ayudado a desarrollar y entrenar a los campeones de Fórmula 1.

Ferrari Pininfarina Sergio

Coche conceptual presentado en 2013 y creado para rendir tributo a Sergio Pininfarina, presidente durante cuatro décadas de la compañía de diseño de automóviles que lleva su apellido. Es una barqueta biplaza muy compacta y deportiva que hereda la base del 458 Spider y evoca el espíritu de los mejores logros de Pininfarina para Ferrari de los años 60 y 70. Ofrece una velocidad máxima de 320 km/h y acelera de 0 a 100 km/h en menos de 3,4 segundos. Siguiendo la tradición de la marca, se fabrica sólo para clientes especiales. Como curiosidad de su diseño, todas las partes técnicas del Sergio (mangos, aletas, orificios de entrada de aire) se concentran en partes oscuras del cuerpo del vehículo, dejando libres las partes pintadas de rojo.

W Motors Lykan Hypersport

Nos encontramos ante el primer superdeportivo árabe, desarrollado por la empresa de origen libanés W Motors. Como en ese mercado todo es a lo grande, esta joya de la corona dispone de un motor de seis cilindros bóxer y 3,8 litros biturbo que acelera de 0 a 100 km/h en 2,8 segundos y ofrece una velocidad máxima de 385 km/h. Aunque el gran delirio de la ostentación reside, por poner un ejemplo, en que cada faro LED está incrustado con 220 diamantes o una combinación de cualquier otra piedra preciosa o semipreciosa elegida por el cliente. Además, sus asientos de fibra de carbono ofrecen un tapizado rabiosamente exclusivo cosido con hilo de oro.

Lamborghini Veneno Roadster

Este superdeportivo traslada la eficiencia aerodinámica de un prototipo de los circuitos de carreras a las carreteras convencionales. Se caracteriza por una aerodinámica óptima que garantiza la estabilidad en las curvas rápidas y un comportamiento similar al de un prototipo de carreras. Está equipado con un motor V12 aspirado de 6,5 litros, que alcanza una velocidad máxima de 355 km/h y acelera de 0 a 100 en 2,9 segundos. El Veneno representa la vanguardia del diseño inspirado en la aeronáutica y se mantiene fiel a las líneas Lamborghini, con unas proporciones extremas, como se demuestra en el poderoso frontal de flecha y en los juegos de formas que alternan líneas afiladas como cuchillas y superficies tensas.

Aston Martin AM-RB 00

Resultado de la colaboración entre el fabricante británico y la escudería Red Bull, aspira a redefinir el concepto de hypercar. Llegará en 2018 y está concebido por el talento del director técnico del equipo de F1, Adrian Newey. Presenta un ligero esqueleto de fibra de carbono sobre el que se ha colocado una carrocería que añade una carga aerodinámica desconocida hasta la fecha en un coche de calle. Para ello, Newey ha diseñado la aerodinámica buscando que mantenga las cuatro ruedas bien pegadas al asfalto, trabajando especialmente con el flujo de aire que discurre por el carenado inferior. Su motor es un V12 de aspiración natural desarrollado para ser montado en posición central.

Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita

Originalmente fue concebido por la marca sueca para ser una edición limitada de tres unidades. Sin embargo, la fibra de carbono blanca utilizada para el modelo (que presenta una capa de acabado en diamante) hizo que resultara extremadamente complicado de fabricar y se tomó la decisión de convertir el coche en un objeto de deseo incluso más exclusivo y limitar el número a sólo dos. En su interior ruge un motor V8 de aluminio biturbo que acelera de 0 a 100 km/h en 2,9 segundos. Cuenta con un exclusivo alerón trasero de carbono doble, sistema de escape inconell, frenos de cerámica de carbono con ABS, airbags, paddle-shift, cronógrafo de instrumentos, sistemas de infoentretenimiento, de monitoreo para neumáticos y de elevación hidráulica.

Mercedes-Benz Maybach Exelero

Se presentó en 2005 como prototipo de deportivo de lujo. Es un modelo único biplaza con un motor de gasolina V12 bajo su descomunal capó delantero, cuya función principal en el momento de diseñarlo y construirlo consistía en servir de prueba para una nueva generación de neumáticos anchos de la marca Fulda Tyres destinados a superdeportivos. Mide 5.890 centímetros de longitud, pesa 2.660 kilos, acelera de 0 a 100 km/h en 4,4 segundos y puede llegar a alcanzar los 351 km/h. Sólo existe una unidad en todo el mundo el cual era el que estaba en dicha mansión.

Ise rápidamente realizo la técnica de duplicado donde el quito la ilusión que tenia sobre él y el clon la mantenía para no llamar la atención de vados y ser descubierto escapando de la escuela, al terminar de dar los últimos datos a su clon Ise, le dijo tres cosas:

No confiar en los demonios

No hacer caso de las Gremory si estas intentaban cualquier cosa para llamar su atención

Y no hacerle caso a motohama y matsuda, ya que aun que fuera fuerte no quería que su clon se pareciera a su antiguo yo y si esto pasaba estaba seguro que sus chicas lo matarían en el mejor de los casos y en el peor lo torturarían por ver a otras mujeres que no fueran ellas.

Al terminar de hablar cada uno tomo caminos separados uno asía la escuela y otro rumbo a la ciudad para comprar las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir una semana sin sus chicas.

Al olvidar el detalle del alojamiento de Ise, este fue a comprar un departamento en la ciudad y una moto que acaba de ser lanzada en el mercado y tenía dos semanas que había llegado a Japón.

La moto era una:

Kawasaki Ninja H2R (400km/h)

Una motocicleta que logró alcanzar la asombrosa velocidad de los 400 km/h gracias a su motor sobrealimentado por compresor volumétrico capaz de ofrecer 300 CV.

Color: rojo con negro

Precio: 70, 231,675.00 yenes.

Cilindrada: 998 CC.

0 a 100 km/h: 2 segundos.

Ise se acerco al primer vendedor al cual le pidió que vendiera la motocicleta más rápida que tuviera en la tienda, pero al ver que Ise no portaba joyas como algunos de los hijos de adinerados que llegaban a la tienda este no lo atendió y se retiro de Ise, Ise un poco molesto se acerco al segundo vendedor el cual era un hombre de entre 40 y 50 años de edad el cual quería venderle una moto a el hijo del ministro de Japón el cual no prestaba atención y dejo solo al señor el cual no tenia ventas desde hace más de un mes y necesitaba vender una moto de algunos 6,574,250 de yenes para poder pagar los servicios de su casa, pero al parecer la suerte no le sonreía mientas que el hijo del ministro se fue hacia donde estaba el primer vendedor el cual no dudo en mostrarle las motocicletas y acordó venderle una Tamiya 1/6 de 16041 Harley Davidson de valor de 2,000,000.00 millones de yenes.

"Disculpe señor," decía Ise al segundo vendedor

"Ikki Gendo joven en que puedo ayudarlo" se presento el segundo vendedor

"Bueno Ikki-san quiero la moto más rápida que tengas en la tienda si no es molestia" pregunto Ise esperando que este vendedor no mostrara la misma falta de respeto hacia un comprador potencial.

"Claro que no es molestia joven solo que es muy cara para muchas personas ahora se la muestro." Decía Ikki mientras iba a la parte de atrás donde estaban las motos más caras que había en la tienda para mostrársela a Ise, el mismo dueño de la tienda fue a ver al comprador ya que casi nadie iba a esa parte de la tienda, ya que esta estaba frente a su oficina.

Al terminar de verla Ise se enamoro de una de las motos.

"Bien Ikki-san me gusta esta me la llevare cual es su precio" decía Ise mientras buscaba en su cartera su tarjeta American Express Centurión, como algunos vendedores la llamaban la tarjeta negra sin límites.

"Son 70, 231,675.00 yenes joven" al terminar de decir Ikki el precio de la moto Ise entrego su tarjeta el vendedor rápidamente fue al mostrador al conocer la tarjeta sin límites y la paso por la maquina y efectivamente era sin límites al parecer, al terminar de hacer los arreglos legales este entrego las llaves de la moto a Ise, el primer vendedor no lo podía creer ya que cada venta que se realizaba cada vendedor este se llevaba el 10 por ciento de la venta y se molesto de no ser por su actitud y que al joven que atendió no parecía de familia adinerada, ahora tendía siete millones en su bolsa, pero perdió su oportunidad.

Ise salió del local de motocicletas y fue a una gasolinera para llenar la moto ya que en el local solo le pusieron 10 litros de gasolina, al llegar pidió que llenaran el tanque, al pagar se retiro del lugar.

Vago un poco por kouh, al llegar a un pequeño puesto de taiyaki compro dos órdenes y las comió después de un rato, Ise se encontraba pensando donde pasar el tiempo mientas que su clon asistía a sus clases, decidió ir a un árcade para matar la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pudiera, en su camino llamo la atención de jóvenes y adultas muy hermosas que aun que estas llevaran esposos, novios, prometidos se le quedaban viendo al pelinegro e intentaban llamar su atención algunas se preguntaban si era extranjero y si era modelo.

Las más valientes al verlo bajar de la moto le pidieron tomarse una foto con una de ellas o en grupo a lo cual Ise accedió con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual hizo ruborizar a mas de una, al terminar la sesión de fotos Ise entro al árcade y se puso a buscar una de sus sagas más queridas antes de ser un pervertido King Of Fight 94, 95, 96,97 al terminar las sagas que eran las que original mente solo serian lanzadas para jugar, las demás sagas de King Of Fight 98, 99, 2000, 2001 y 2002 no llamaban su atención y después jugo Mortal Kombat donde Zub Zero era un dolor en el culo, cuando creía ya lo tenía acorralado este hacia un gran combo para al final hacer un fatality y así ganarle a Ise que en su momento tenia a Scorpio, al final de 50 fichas por fin le gano a Zub Zero siendo alabado por uno que otro en el árcade ya que casi nadie lograba vencer a Zub Zero y menos si empezaba desde cero.

 **Escuela al mismo tiempo que con Ise**

El clon de Ise fue llevado a la clase 3ª donde estaban Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri y Akeno Himejima. Nadie sabía de quien se trataba si era hombre o mujer, solo al inicio de la primera clase se decía que llegaba un nuevo estudiante pero al parecer este se perdió por lo grande que era la escuela hasta que la maestra de literatura moderna Makoto Higarashi lo encontró vagando por el club de música que tenía dos años de estar disuelto por falta de miembros.

La maestra al verlo se sonrojo ya que este joven era más apuesto que Kiba Yuuto y con un mejor cuerpo donde Kiba era delgado pero rápido por lo que vio en uno de los enfrentamientos de kendo que tuvo con su amigo que era parte del consejo estudiantil Sanji Genshirou, este joven parecía tener la mezcla perfecta entre rapidez, fuerza y encanto ya que con una solo mirada ella acabo rendida a sus pies.

(Nota esto se debe a que Ise tiene una gran presencia como dragón y aun que se trata de un clon aun así tiene el encanto de uno, ya que se dice que los dragones atraen casi cualquier cosa)

"Hola buenos días quien eres nunca te había visto en esta academia" pregunto Makoto

"Mi nombre es Ise Belmont nuevo estudiante de transferencia de Alemania, un gusto en conocer a tan hermosa mujer" decía Ise haciendo una reverencia frente a la maestra que estaba aun mas roja si era posible, porque fue llamada hermosa por el joven frente a ella.

"Donde quedaron mis modales mi nombre es Makoto Higarashi maestra de literatura moderna de tercer año en la academia kouh" decía ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a Ise.

"Makoto-chan eh" decía Ise prácticamente en susurro pero fue oído por la mujer la cual no espero ser llamada por el chan al final de su nombre "bueno Makoto-sensei si no es molestia me podría llevar a el salón de 3ª me perdí en mi camino asía aquí y como sabe soy nuevo mis padres me inscribieron en esta escuela pero no me dijeron hasta apenas ayer y no tuve tiempo suficiente para investigar la ubicación de mi salón, por lo cual vagando me perdí" respondió Ise a Makoto

"Claro no hay problema sígueme y no te distraigas porque te puedes volver a perder" al terminar de decir esto Makoto sintió que era tomada de la mano y al ver quien tomo su mano vio a Ise tomarla con una pequeña sonrisa, ella se sonrojo pero no hizo nada para que soltara su mano.

"Bien ya llegamos joven Belmont" decía un poco desanimada Makoto porque tuvo que dejar ir la mano de Ise, a lo que este se dio cuenta y se acerco a ella y susurro algo en su oído "no estés triste Makoto-chan que tal si el domingo tenemos una cita para conocernos más y quien sabe tal vez acabemos un una cama solo los dos" Makoto rápidamente se sonrojo a tal punto que dejaría a un tomate en vergüenza y ante lo ultimo pequeñas gotas de sangre surgían de su nariz "y por cierto llámame Ise o Ise-kun quieres" decía Ise mientras se retiraba de su oído y plantaba suaves besos en la base de su cuello donde Makoto trato de reprimir gemidos de satisfacción por la acción del chico.

"Ise-kun no podemos somos maestro y alumno esto está mal" decía Makoto como podía.

"Eso puede ser cierto" decía Ise retirándose por completo de Makoto "pero solo faltan 4 meses para que se acabe el año escolar y después viene la graduación y después de ella eres una mujer y yo un hombre sabes" decía sugestivamente Ise a Makoto.

"Ok está bien pero hasta entonces no haremos nada más que solo citas ok" decía Makoto ya mas recompuesta

"Claro yo solo llegare hasta donde tú quieres hime" decía Ise a Makoto, después de esto Makoto toco la puerta y aviso a Aida-sensei que el nuevo alumno estaba fuera y que se había perdido por lo grande de la escuela.

 **En la clase**

"Bien jóvenes hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, puedes pasar" termino de decir Aida a su clase.

Al abrirse la puerta, la clase entro en silencio sepulcral ya que frente a las chicas estaba un príncipe en toda la extensión de la palabra por su porte, gracia al caminar y su mirada decidida, férrea, fría y muy sexy para todas ellas.

Para los chicos fue su peor pesadilla si ya con Kiba, las chicas casi no les hacían caso alguno a hora con este príncipe de mierda como algunos ya lo llamaban en sus mentes y planeaban algunos accidentes para dejarlo fuera del radar de las chicas de toda la escuela.

Al terminar de caminar Ise se paró de espaldas a la clase y escribió su nombre en la pizarra "Iseei Belmont" lograron leer las personas.

"Bueno mi nombre es Issei Belmont vengo de Alemania y espero llevarme bien en estos meses con ustedes" decía con una reverencia y por ultimo regalar una de sus sonrisas que hizo que en todo el salón se escuchara el típico "kyaaaaaaaaaaaa" de las chicas y el típico "muérete bastardo" por parte de los chicos.

"Bien silencio" gritaba Aida para recuperar la atención de la clase.

Rias, Akeno y Sona al verlo cruzar la puerta lo reconocieron de inmediato y ya planeaban como pedir disculpas y como ganar el favor del dios del universo 6.

"Bien alguna pregunta para el joven Belmont" preguntaba la maestra a su clase, una chica rápidamente levanto su mano.

"Tienes novia" pregunto Mariya

"Bueno la verdad tengo una hermosa prometida que aun que es un poco mayor que yo espero que la relación funcione" decía Ise mientras miraba asía la puerta donde estaba Makoto mas que sonrojada por ser llamada su prometida.

"El apellido Belmont me suena pero de donde" pregunto otra

"La verdad soy el hijo de Erik Belmont y Susana Redfile de Belmont y también soy heredero de las empresas Belmont que están alrededor del mundo" respondió Ise dejando a más de uno de piedra.

"Nota después de entrar en la habitación del tiempo y que su añillo se recargara utilizo un deseo donde formo una fortuna y compro muchas empresas grandes y pequeñas al redor del mundo y altero un poco los recuerdos de las personas para que conocieran el apellido Belmont y que fuera una de las más grandes empresas a nivel mundial, ya que al tener dinero en exceso llamaría la atención de la autoridades, si apareció de la nada con un gran capital y no quería molestar a vados para nada ya que no se quería imaginar qué tipo de castigo le daría esta"

Nadie decía nada ya que frente a ellos se encontraba el heredero de un imperio empresarial el cual era conocido por todo el mundo, había fotos de Erik Belmont y su esposa Susana pero nunca de su hijo algunos medios decían que era porque el hijo de Erik Belmont era mal parecido a comparación de sus padres otros decían que estaba desfigurado de la cara por un accidente de auto, aun que una reportera que tuvo el gusto de entrevistar a el heredero Belmont dijo que era el hombre más guapo que había conocido en su vida y que era aun más guapo que su padre, la entrevista fue grabada en una grabadora hubo algunas fotos de la casa por fuera y por dentro y unas fotos de mayor privacidad que mostraban el estudio del heredero Belmont y su habitación pero ninguna foto de él.

 **Fuera de la clase**

Makoto por poco se desmalla de la impresión no sabía que el estudiante con el que acepto salir apenas hace media hora antes era el heredero de un imperio empresarial y se preguntaba que vio en ella para llamar la atención del heredero de una gran familia adinerada y ya planeaba preguntarle que vio en ella.

 **Devuelta a la clase**

Las chicas ahora algunas lo veían con corazones en los ojos otras con el signo de yenes en ellos.

Los chicos ahora no harían nada contra el ya que si lo hacían corrían el riesgo de que acabara con sus familias.

Así termino la presentación de Ise Belmont y la semana paso rápido, muchas chicas lo invitaban a salir e ir al karaoke con ellas pero las rechazaba de la forma más gentil que podía para no herir sus sentimientos.

En cuanto a Rias lo invitaba a la sala del club para hablar con él en privado el rechazaba cada uno de sus avances y a veces hasta la ignoraba a favor de otras estudiantes ya sean de primero, segundo o tercer año en la escuela, las demás chicas de la nobleza de Rias intento lo mismo pero con el mismo resultado que su ama.

Sona fue más directa le dijo que tenía que ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil para aclarar algunos puntos de su transferencia, ella planto hechizos de barrera una vez que Ise entrara la barrera se activaría y nadie podía entrar o salir de esa sala, escuchar lo que pasaba dentro de ella. Todas las chicas de la nobleza de Sona estaban con poca ropa, el plan era sencillo seducirlo y acostarse con él enamorarlo y así ganar su favor como su perdón, para Ise al ver la situación entendí rápidamente el plan y dijo que terminaran con la farsa y salió del salón destrozando la barrera como si se tratara de papel, después de esto Sona trato que fuera al consejo estudiantil toda la semana pero este no hacía caso a su llamado, lo cual frustro a Sona a más no poder.

 **Fin de semana Ise se encuentra con su clon**

Era viernes en la tarde Ise estaba frente a su clon el cual tenía una sonrisa algo rara y le daba mala espina a Ise, el clon se acerco y se fusiono con el original y al ver los recuerdos de su clon solo lo pudo maldecir por la cita que tenia con una de sus maestras en la escuela y descubrió que aun que fueran uno mismo el clon tenía su propia personalidad única, la cual era algo coqueto, desvergonzado con las mujeres que llamaban su atención pero sin caer en lo pervertido.

 **Sábado**

Ise les tenía una deliciosa comida preparada para ellas, la mayoría de ellas tenían un nivel de poder igual a goku en súper Saiyajin fase uno (Gabriel, Griselda Quarta, Irina Shidou, Penemue, Hela, Venelana Bael, Grayfia Lucifuge, Tsubaki Shinra, Yasaka, Rosseweise) mientras que las demás llegaba en términos de poder la fase dos del súper Saiyajin (Ophis, Gran Rojo, Trihexa) y una persona casi alcanzando el nivel del súper Saiyajin fase tres de son goku (Himiko).

"bien chicas tengo algo que decirles y espero y no se molesten ok" todas y cada una de ellas al terminar de comer, prestaron atención a Ise "bien mientras estaba en la escuela invite a salir a una maestra y"

"Que tú que Ise" fue interrumpido por un grito y una oleada muy grande de Ki, rápidamente se recompuso antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores y les explico que era la única maestra que no lo juzgaba por su anterior comportamiento cuando era conocido como Issei Hyodou y que de alguna manera el sentía algo por ella (se dio cuenta de esto por su clon).


End file.
